rthsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jaac Doduck
Jaac Doduck is a Canadian student and hockey player. He is the current Youth Director for the Alberta Party Hawkwood Constituency Association, a position he's help since October 14, 2017. He is also an award winning Model UN delegate, having competed in 6 conferences over the past 4 years. Jaac Doduck is also a Ball Hockey player, having played in the Calgary Super League for 5 years. He usually plays Right Wing, however in 2017 he was a center for the Panthers. He is known for his hard grinding style of playing, despite his smaller size. He has played 4 seasons and has gotten 16 points across those seasons. Early Life Doduck was born and raised in Calgary, Canada. He attended Ranchlands Elementary school until grade 5. Model UN Career Doduck has done 4 years of Model United Nations, having gone to 6 different conferences. He is a member of the RTHSMUN Team Churchill Jr. MUN 2014 Doduck represented the United Arab Emirates at his first conference, however due to an attendance error, he had to represent Romania at the actual meeting. He was a signatory on the second Working Paper, however it did not pass. Churchill Jr. MUN 2015 At Doduck's second MUN conference, we was given China to represent. Here, he wrote and lead the ROCEF bill, which ultimately passed by the end of the conference. His work both in speeches and backdooring lead him to winning the best delegate award, his only award to date. He also made friends with the Russian and North Korean delegates, and teamed up with one of them several years later at the WCSMUN 2016 conference as the USA. Churchill MUN 2016 At Doducks first Highschool MUN conference, he represented Lin Biao on the Chinese Civil War Crisis Committee. Here, he lead troops to victory in Manchuria. He was pivotal in recruitment, having been the general in charge of recruitment. He also helped negotiate aid from the Soviet Union. He frequently clashed with the delegate of Nie Rongzhen and his many allies in the committee Near the end of the committee, one of Rongzhen's allies, Pan Hannian allegedly attempted to assassinate Biao. After a brief altercation and a possible impeachment of Hannian, the delegates were able to keep their party together. Rongzhen denied any claims that he knew or ordered the assassination. WCSMUN 2016 After Jaac's Churchill conference, he was chosen to be a co-delegate of the USA with Hasin Zeman, the delegate for the DPRK in 2015 on the United Nations Security Council. They were tasked with helping save a hijacked Chinese Cargo ship of the coast of Somalia, and had to deal with two of their embassies being blown up, on in France and the other in Egypt. It was later revealed that of the two embassies, one of the attacks was ordered by France them selves and the other by the CIA, which proved disgraceful to the delegates The performance of the delegates was seen as underwhelming and sometimes inappropriate. Because of this, the RTHSMUN team had to revisit their nation selection process to prevent an event like this happening again. Ackermann would go on to represent another Security Council nation in 2017 with another delegate. Western 2017 At Western Canadian Highschools MUN conference, Doduck was given a seat on their Ad-Hoc committee. This meant that he was given no information with regards to what his nation/character until the conference. Ackermann was also in this committee with him Once at the conference and in committee, Doduck was given Antono Vedastus, a Cuban Communist. The plot of the committee was based around the idea that the world was controlled by an all-seeing AI robot called P.A.I. The goal's of the various characters varied, from surviving to taking control of the world. Each delegate was also given a list of items they had and attributes their character possessed. Doduck's Cuban was known for being hardworking and good and controlling people (given his Communist background). During the committee, a group of dissident survivors including Vedastus split off to join another AI that was trying to take control of the world. Vedastus was sent back to the P.A.I group to act as a spy, but was caught and executed for an attempt to corner and kill the P.A.I delegates. After being killed, Doduck was given Stanislav Aleks, a Ukrainian farmer, who Doduck would finish the conference as. WCSMUN 2017 Jaac was the USA along with his friend Rachel Pawliuk on the UNOOSA-ICAO committee. In this committee he co-wrote the ICAO Reform Act, most notably the sections regarding spying and intelligence gathering. The bill passed with a 23-3 in the last session with only a few hours left. Doduck noted that this was one of the weirder committee's he's been in, noting mostly the fact that only one topic was talked about due to time constraints. CICMUN Doduck will be going as a Justice on the International Court of Justice for the upcoming Crisis in Calgary Model UN conference in February. Ball Hockey Alberta Party Work In August 2017, Doduck joined the Alberta Party with is father. He started doing mapping and polling analysis work for his local CA, which later helped him get elected to their CA board as a associate director for Youth. After meeting the Executive Director Mark Taylor, Jaac started to make redistribution maps after the 2017 Alberta Boundary Commission released their final mapping report. Film and Video work Doduck does the voice of Connor, an annoying Koreaboo in the popular youtube series Antfred by Alex Ef. He is known for his butchered Korean and willingness to help Antfred at anytime, even though Antfred treats him poorly and does not like him. Doduck has been doing this role since 2016. Doduck has also helped by doing various tech roles for the production company ThriveTV. He usually does sound and boom-oping. Personal Life Jaac is a fan of Korean Music, most notably EXO, BTS and most notibly Infinite. He is a fan of the Vancouver Canucks as his parents were born and raised in the city. Political Views Doduck describes himself as a Red Tory, believing in more centrist economic policies and socially liberal policies. He supported the Liberal Party of Canada during the 2015 Canadian election, however later said that he had "lost faith in the party" after they broke their promise on electoral reform in 2016. He is a member of the centrist Alberta Party on the provincial level. Category:Students Category:Model UN Category:Students with Jobs Category:Red Community